Productor algo productivo, por favor
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Jude Harrison está trabajando en su álbum, pero, desde que Shay la dejó, tiene la mente en otro sitio. Para colmo, Tommy Quincy, su productor, le exige más que nunca...


Estábamos en el estudio. Pero mis pensamientos no estaban en el mismo sitio que mi forma física...lo reconozco: desde "ese" maldito cumpleaños, no era la misma. Mis padres estaban a punto de divorciarse (ya ni vivían juntos, mamá lo había tirado de casa); Shay, viviendo a tope su vida de exnovio, de gira, y con su telonera de rollo; Sadie, coneniando cada vez más con la amante de papá, yéndose de compras día sí y día también; Cath y Jaime, enfadados, a palillo de cortar, y Tommy...

Tommy está cada día más insoportable.

-...¡Parad!...-le oí gritar. Sí, lo que decía. Cada día peor.-Jude, ¿quieres hacer el favor de cantar la letra que toca? ¡no inventes!-me gritó. ¡Dios! ¿porqué está tan borde conmigo? Si las miradas matasen...ahora mismo Tommy Quincy estaría muerto en el sitio gracias a una de mis fulminantes balas oculares.

-necesito un café...-dijo una voz. Tommy bufó. Frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz, con los dedos anular y pulgar.

-está bien-accedió, encogiéndose de hombros-una pausa

casi todos salieron a tomar café. Yo suspiré- la cosa no marchaba bien; a ese paso no grabaría nunca mi precioso álbum. Me enfrenté a los ojos ( qué preciosos ojos) de Tommy, pensando una buena réplica.

-Sarah, Clay...-nombró, suavemente, sin dejar de mirarme-¿podría hablar un momento con Jude a solas?-aunque el ronroneo de su voz fuera reconfortante, no hizo falta repetir la indirecta. Oh, no...

Asimílalo: estamos solos...SOLOS. por primera vez desde que me besó en el callejón... oh...vale; me concentro en intentar no hiperventilar mientras se acerca más a mi.

-¿qué coño te pasa, Jude?-me soltó a bocajarro-a veces pienso que no valoras todo lo que s está haciendo por ti-abrí la boca, un poco estúpidamente (dada la situación) como un pez que se queda sin oxígeno y fui a replicar. No me dejó decir nada.-¿por qué, JODER? A ver...-me cogió de un brazo, con rudeza-¿te encuentras mal? ¿necesitas un psicólogo?-su tono de voz había ido aumentando gradualmente, igual que la presión en mi brazo. La última (y primera) pregunta, fue más bien un grito desesperado-¿qué coño te pasa, Jude?

Me zafé de su mano de hierro, que me seguía apretando con fuerza. Ay, mañana tendré un moretón...

-¡mi vida es una auténtica mierda!-le contesté en un chillido, a todo pulmón. Se le descolgó la mandíbula, quizá no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la potencia de mi voz...bah, eso es que no me empleo a fondo, en las canciones...-oh, sí...-asentí, no le iba a dejar hablar. Ahora me tocaba gritarle a mi...-todo el mundo puede creer que soy la adolescente más afortunada que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero, ¿qué saben de mi vida?¡nada! ¡nada! ¡nada!-le di, en un ataque de furia, una patada a la funda de mi guitarra, y golpeé con el puño la pared-estoy harta de ser "Jude, la ganadora del concurso que pasó, con suerte, aalgo más" en televisión y en mi vida, la Jude que tiene problemas a más no meter-mi voz aumentaba de volumen. Ya me notaba ronca; si seguía gritando así, no tardaría mucho en quedarme afónica. Tommy estaba... ¿en shock? Sí, creo que así se describe bien...-y tú...-le apunté acusadoramente con el dedo-sí, tú, no haces nada más que darme preocupaciones. Por que a ti solo te importa este puto álbum, ¿no?-grité- no te interesa para nada el que mis padres se divorcien, mi hermana se convierta en una compradora compulsiva con la causa del divorcio de mis padres, mis mejores amigos corten por mi culpa y mi nov... mi ex novio-me corregí, con pesar. Tommy parecía a punto de estallar-se fuera con la puta de su telonera...¿verdad? no-negué con la cabeza-solo te interesa lo que puedas sacar del álbum...lo sé. Y no tienes derecho-le acusé-¡así que deja de criticarme como te lo pasas haciendo todos estos días y haz algo productivo!-terminé.

Ahora sí que Tommy estalló. Enfadado, me empotró salvajemente contra la pared y, no me explico cómo, nos hallábamos besándonos con violencia. Más que besarle, le mordía. Deseaba que entendiera lo que sentía, lo que sufría, sin que a nadie le importara. Necesitaba descargarme.

Y al parecer, Tommy también se había estado reteniendo mucho, porque profundizó el beso, de la misma forma que aquella primera vez.

Me recorrió un estremecimiento delicioso. Me encapriché con su labio inferior. Y me detuve a coger aire, pero Tommy no. No paraba.

Como siguiera así, se me iban a hinchar los labios. Por fin se detuvo.

Respiraba agitadamente, cerca de mi cara. Intentó respirar profundamente, y entonces me di cuenta de que yo también lo necesitaba. Estaba hiperventilando.

Tommy sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya tan pícara y torcida, mi preferida, abrió los ojos y me estudió con l mirada. Está bien: me desnudó con la mirada.

-no olvides que soy tu productor, Jude-murmuró, cerca de mi boca-hacer cosas productivas es mi trabajo...-deslizó la vista hacia mis labios, rojos por el arrebato y los acarició con el pulgar. Volvió a mirarme, contenido, como aquella vez en el callejón. Sabía que se estaba cuestionando tomarme de la nuca, besarme salvajemente y montárnoslo entre los micrófonos de la sala 3, donde nadie nos importunase. Y él también lo sabía. Si me besaba otra vez, no pararía de nuevo. No se detendrá por falta de aire. Se acercó, suavemente...

-Tommy, Darius dice que...-se plantó en medio de la puerta Jaime-oh, lo siento, eh...-se paró a pensar-¿interrumpo algo?-cuestio´no.

No sé en que momento se había separado Tommy para parecer una conversación normal y corriente, dentro de los límites civilizados, pero Jaime parecía tragarse su argumento, aún porque me miraba mucho. Serán los labios...

-No, solo estábamos discutiendo el tipo de micrófono que Jude quería para esta canción, tal vez se deba a las vibraciones...-mintió, hábilmente.

¡Qué facilidad! Ya que a mi me salieran así...

-eh... vale-asintió, creyéndoselo-Darius dice que hay que sacar la letra a la principal del disco de Sep...-infirmó nos vemos. Adiós, Jude.

-Adiós-me despedí. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Tommy. Suspiró. Se volvió hacia mi, con su sonrisa y, cuando iba a besarme, susurró

-¿probamos con otro micrófono?-oh, que ganas de darle un guantazo y meterle ese artilugio por donde le quepa me dieron...

cerré los ojos para contenerme cuando noté algo, en mi comisura izquierda. Lo atrapo entre los labios, él casi sonríe; casi. No lo dejo; lo beso.

Pero Tommy se separa. Ha tomado su decisión. Me besa en la mejilla y coge un micrófono plateado.

-probemos con este.-se limitó a decir.

No sé cuánto tiempo le estuve mirando. No sé cuándo entró toda la gente. No sé cómo canté (ni lo que canté) cuando él me daba las entrada de la música. Pero sé que me habría muerto si no lo mirase a los ojos. Esos ojos, tan cargados de ternura y pasión...

Algo es cierto, hay que concerdérselo. Tommy, en todos los sentidos, es muy buen productor.

-Adiós-me despedí al acabar.

-Adiós-me contestó. Esa tarde grabamos la canción _**"your eyes".**_

Por que sus besos sí que son productivos...


End file.
